


A really gay Steve x Casey fic no one needed

by Shamisen_Boom



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dildos, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamisen_Boom/pseuds/Shamisen_Boom
Summary: it's an rp me and my friend did that took two days so here it is.





	A really gay Steve x Casey fic no one needed

"S-Sure!!!" Casey blushed and looked away and focused his eyes on Steve.

steve-scriggins answered:

“yeah whatever, let’s go dude” he said grabbing his hand, dragging him down the street (sorry for taking a while to respond)

changed-casey  
“S-So what are we gonna do when we get there…?” Casey asked awkwardly as he blushed.

steve-scriggins  
“ eat, maybe watch some alien documentaries” he said turning down another street “they’re kinda interesting you know?”

changed-casey  
“Y-Yeah… after all of that you… wanna have some Frisky time?” Casey said as he wiggles his eyebrows.

steve-scriggins  
“ hweh he he, you sure? we haven’t been dating that long, don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything” he said pushing the door open and leading him inside to his living room.

changed-casey  
“I’m sure I want it… I’m just feeling experimental today.” Casey walks inside and takes a seat on the couch.

steve-scriggins  
“ok, just know that I warned you ok” he said getting on top of him and kissing him roughly

changed-casey  
“W-Whoa dude, We haven’t even watched the shows yet!” He said chuckling as Steve kissed intently.

steve-scriggins  
“Oh, alright” he said smirking “can’t handle it, that’s fine i’ll turn on the show okay?” he said getting off of casey and grabbing the remote and turning on the t.v

changed-casey  
Casey put his head onto Steve’s shoulder. “You actually care about my unlike anyone else…”

steve-scriggins  
“of course I do, I love you I would never try to make you feel uncomfortable” he said nuzzling into the crook into Casey’s neck

changed-casey  
“Thanks…” Casey said as the show ended. “Well, I guess it’s time…”

 

steve-scriggins  
“T-Time for what” he said, his face turning a light shade of red (sorry it took a while to respond again, my sister made me do the dishes real quick)

changed-casey  
“You know what I mean… Big boy~…” Casey said as he then lunges at Steve and kisses him roughly.

steve-scriggins  
“nggh” he moaned as casey sucked on his tongue, as he trailed his fingers up his back and wrapping around his shoulders. 

changed-casey  
“Mmmmfff…” Casey moaned as they did so, he ran his tail along Steve’s hips.

steve-scriggins  
“let’s take this to my room” Steve panted out, as he carried Casey to his room who was still kissing and nipping at his neck

changed-casey  
“mfff…” He continued to kiss and nip and then stopped to ask a question. “Are we going to do it naked or with clothes on…?”

steve-scriggins  
“off” Steve grunted as he pushed Casey on the bed and started remove all of his clothes. he eventually came to his pants and unzipped them with his mouth and pulled them down to reveal a tent in his boxers.

changed-casey  
“ooooh~” Casey began to do so too, He had a tent goin’ as well, but not as big.

steve-scriggins  
after Casey took off Steve’s clothes he got on his knees and began to rub and stroke his partners hard-on. “f-fuck, nggh, please more ah~” Steve moaned out, his hand on the back of Casey’s head urging him to suck on his length.

changed-casey  
“Ngggh….. aaah… f-fuaaa……” He moans as his schlong is rubbed.He leans over and begins sucking on Steve’s…  
steve-scriggins

Casey began to bob his head back and forth, sucking hard on Steve’s dick as Steve trusted his hips into his warm mouth.”G-God nggghh I_I’m gonna c-cum ah!~” he moaned pushing Casey’s head down to the base off Steve’s shaft

changed-casey  
“GRK!” Casey felt the warm wet feeling of Cum going down his throat. “mmmph….” He moaned as it slid down…

steve-scriggins  
“H-Hey are you okay Casey?” Steve panted out as Casey finished swallowing his cum

changed-casey  
“Y-Yeah…. I am…” Casey began to purr and placed his head onto Steve’s chest.

steve-scriggins  
Steve lifted Casey’s head by his chin and kissed him, shoving his tongue deep inside his mouth.He then reached under his bed and pulled out of lube and a condom. “you said you were ready right baby~” he hissed into his ear, pulling away from the kiss

changed-casey  
“Yes I did…” He chuckles, rolls over, and bends over for it.

steve-scriggins  
Steve gropes and massages Casey’s ass and starts to shove his tongue into his ass to prepare him for what’s to come. He takes his tongue out and starts thrusting one finger into his ass, the n two and then three until he’s finally ready. he then lays on the bed with Casey still on top of him, his ass faced toward im and growls “ride me”

changed-casey  
“I’d rather you be the dominant one~” He stuck his tongue out and winked as he shook his tail around and prepared for entry.

steve-scriggins  
“okay but remember, I warned you” he said pushing Casey’s head down against the bed, his rear still up in the air facing toward him.”you ready baby~” he whispered into Casey’s ear.

changed-casey  
“Yes I am~” Casey replied to Steve and braced for insertion.

steve-scriggins  
“Okay, you asked for it” he grunted as he pushed the head of his member into Casey’s ass, slowly putting more and more of his hard-on into his partners ass. Eventually he had put his whole member in and began to thrust in and out of Casey’s rear.

changed-casey  
“Nnff….. Ack…. ooooh~” Casey moaned and groaned as Steve rode him.

steve-scriggins  
“fuck, you’re so tight gah fuck” Steve groaned and grunted as he rutted in and out off his lovers ass.”fuck! you’re so warm too!” he began to thrust faster and harder into Casey as he let out audible grunts and moans as Casey wrthed beneath him.

changed-casey  
“Aaah…. Harder… faster~” Casey said as he was filled with pleasure.  
steve-scriggins  
“fuck! your ass is gonna practically squeeze the cum out of me with how tight it is” he grunted as he rolled his hips to gain fore friction within the others rump.

changed-casey  
“I can… Calm it down for you..” He does so and his ass doesn’t become as hard as it was before. “Come on~ You know you want it~”

steve-scriggins  
“Thanks babe” he said pounding into him once more, as Casey whined and mewled beneath him. “Nggghh God it’s so fucking good, your ass is so nice and warm baby god~” he moaned out rocking in and out until he found Casey’s prostate and the orange furred cat began to moan even louder, begging for more.

changed-casey  
“More…. MORE!!!” Casey pleaded to Steve for more..

steve-scriggins  
“Do you really want it” he said condesendingly into the cats ear “Then beg for it!,beg for me to cum in your tight ass” he said slapping the felines rear making him yelp.

changed-casey  
“aaaaaaaaa~ Yes… YES I WANT IT….” He begged.

steve-scriggins  
“Well then get ready for it boy!~” he yelled as he released his cum into Casey’s ass,Casey practically screamed his own release as his cum spurted onto the bed sheets.”let me clean you kitten~” Steve said as he pulled out and lifted Casey’s tail to eat him out once more, licking the cum out of him.

changed-casey  
“aaah…. I love you… you know that I do~” Casey begins to sing as Steve cleans off the cum. “You are the only one, that truly loves like they should…”

steve-scriggins  
Steve pulls away from Casey’s ass, licks his lips and lays next to his boyfriend.”why wouldn’t I love you, you’re beautiful you know that right” he says as he lightly kisses him on the lips and scratches behind his ears.

changed-casey  
“Heh~ I never want to let go of you~” Casey continued to purr as they lied down on the bed.

steve-scriggins  
“Don’t worry, I’ll always be here Casey” he said pulling the covers over them both “I promise” Steve said pulling the cat closer, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Scriggins.... you always know how to give me pleasure...."  
Casey purred.

steve-scriggins  
"you know I do kitten" steve said back pulling Casey closer to his chest

changed-casey  
"Heh~" Casey continued to purr, as he snuggled up against Steve's chest.

steve-scriggins  
Steve's hands began to trail down his partners lower back, one stroking his tail and the other gripped around his ass.

changed-casey  
"Murr~~~" Casey said as he slowly fell asleep on his partner's bed.

steve-scriggins  
"hey, you fallin' asleep kitten" Steve whispered, laying next to the orange furred feline.

changed-casey  
"yeah.... I'm full of you... and I'm warm... "

steve-scriggins  
"That's too bad, I really had some more things in store for you too" Steve said in a seductive tone.

changed-casey  
"Oh? And what could that be~" Casey asked as he woke up and slid his finger across Scriggin's chest.

steve-scriggins  
"well, I have some...toys for you" he said reaching down from under his bed to reveal a large vibrator that was about 8 inches long that had a dark green hue.

changed-casey  
"oooooh~!"  
Casey looked at it and reached for it.

steve-scriggins  
"lube it up for me kitten~" he said pushing the head of the dildo toward Casey's head.

changed-casey  
Casey licks it at first... and then begins sucking on it a bit...

steve-scriggins  
Steve then pushes the felines head down to the base, and has him bob up and down on the green toy.

changed-casey  
Casey sucked on it as Steve did so.

steve-scriggins  
Steve discretely pulled out his phone and started filming his boyfriend suck and lick the toy seductively before him.

changed-casey  
Casey noticed the phone  
"!!!!"  
He immediately stopped sucking

steve-scriggins  
"what's wrong kitten? why'd you stop~" he said scratching behind his ear and urging him to start sucking on it again. "I'm not going to show it to anyone, just for me I promise kitten~" he whispered.

changed-casey  
"Dude.... I...."  
Casey suddenly came.

steve-scriggins  
[sorry to break character but wait a minute, how? what?]

steve-scriggins  
"Oh...wow, how did you cum? were you pleasuring yourself without me?" he growled pushing Casey onto his back and pointing the vibrator at his rear, "hope you're really ready to cum, I'm not gonna hold back baby~"

changed-casey  
"Yes... let's do it~"

steve-scriggins  
Steve began to thrust the toy into Casey's ass, one inch at a time until Steve had finally pushed it all the way into his boyfriends tight hole.

changed-casey  
Casey felt it began to vibrate..  
"Ngggh~ Ooooooh~"

steve-scriggins  
Steve had put it up to the highest setting he could, he felt Casey writhe and squirm under him as he pushed the toy in and out of him as fast as he could. Casey mewled beneath his touch as the gator began to lick and suck on one nipple and gently twist and squeeze the other while still thrusting the dildo within the orange feline.

changed-casey  
"Aaaah~"

steve-scriggins  
"Oh, I love seeing you moan like that~" he said as he went back to sucking his nipple, and started to thrust the dildo into him even faster and harder than before. "come on Casey, cum for me~" Steve whispered as he lowered his other hand and began to pump Casey's dick while still thrusting the to inside of him.

changed-casey  
Casey grunted and moaned as he came.

steve-scriggins  
"Steve pulled the toy out of his now cum-covered boyfriend and began to lick it off of him. when he was done he kissed him roughly and started to push his member into his lovers rear.

changed-casey  
"Oh.... Ooooh~"

changed-casey  
He moans as Scriggins plays with him~

steve-scriggins  
Steve pushed the last bit of his length into Casey as he let out a breathy moan."Are you read kitten~" he grunted, trying to keep himself from rutting in and out of his boyfriend as hard as he can

changed-casey  
"Y-Yes.... Please do it~"

steve-scriggins  
"Come on, if you really want it you'll beg for it~"

changed-casey  
"Please!!! Please do it~"

steve-scriggins  
"that's what i'm talkin' about~!" he said, slamming in and out of the cat below him, slapping his ass as he did so.

changed-casey  
"AAAH~ AIEEE~:

steve-scriggins  
"Oh, yeah! fuck I love pounding your tight little ass!" he moaned as he spread Casey's legs farther apart to get a clear view of his ass.

changed-casey  
Casey squirmed and wiggled.

steve-scriggins  
"I can see your ass while I pound you and your cock practically dripping pre, do you wanna cum baby~" he said slapping his cock gently, eliciting a moan from the feline.

changed-casey  
"Nnnnghhh~"

steve-scriggins  
"you close already? you already came once, wow I never knew you were so sensitive~" Steve said as he started to roughly pump Casey's cock and turning him around to where he was on all fours. "get ready~"

changed-casey  
"Nnnnnnngh!!!!"  
Casey unleashed his load.

steve-scriggins  
"get ready, i'm gonna cum soon" he maned as he began to thrust erratically in and out Casey as he pressed the felines head against the bed, pounding in and out of Casey's ass he finally came letting out several spurts of Steve's steamy hot cum overflowing out of the orange cats ass.

changed-casey  
"AAAAAA~"  
Casey mewls as the cum enters his body.

steve-scriggins  
"nggghh god, kitten lick the rest of my cum off of my cock" Steve demanded, getting in front of Casey and grabbing his hair and pushing his mouth at the tip of his erection.

changed-casey  
Casey turned around and began licking it off

steve-scriggins  
"Does it taste good baby" Steve panted out as Casey began to get Steves cock hard again once more. "don't think you won't be taking care of this~" he moaned.

changed-casey  
"Yumhp ich dosh" Casey said as he continued to lick... but then he began to suck

steve-scriggins  
"that's right kitten, suck my cock" he groaned as Casey be  
*began to bob his head up and down

changed-casey  
Casey began moving his tail and his ass as he sucked..  
"Mngh~"

steve-scriggins  
Steve moved his hand on Casey's head and the other gripping his ass, pushing his fingers inside of him and playing with the cum that remained in his hole.

changed-casey  
"MMMMNGH~"  
Casey tried to moan as he continued to suck, his tail wagged around erratically

steve-scriggins  
"oh kitten you're so good at this~" he said petting his head and thrusting his fingers in and out of His boyfriends ass. "are you going to cum again kitten, that'd be the third time~" he chuckled as he removed the hand on his head and placed it n the cats member and started to stroke him while simultaneously fingering him.

changed-casey  
Casey came, but it was stringy... as if it was full of....  
Casey stopped sucking  
"Oh... would you look at that... sperm... in my semen..."

steve-scriggins  
"Well, it isn't gonna clean itself up now is it? so start licking it up, but don't forget about me when you're done kitten~" Steve said pushing casey off of his cock and pushed his head down on the bed where his cum was splattered on the bed sheets.

changed-casey  
Casey began licking it... "Don't you think... I could maybe get a male pregnancy going...?" He said as he licked it up

steve-scriggins  
"Casey I love you, but I doubt it don't worry. Now get to sucking" Steve said pointing his cock to Casey's mouth. "let's make a game out of this, if you get me to cum as many times as you that's when we'll stop but if you cum again that's another time you have to make me cum again. if I win you'll do whatever I want for the rest of the night, but if you win you can do whatever you want to me~" he said pushing his cock closer to his mouth. "wouldn't that be fun~"

changed-casey  
Casey went back to sucking

steve-scriggins  
"I'm gonna take that you agree, so let the games begin" he chuckled as he began to thrust in and out of Casey's mouth, and when Casey wasn't looking he found the dildo and slammed it back into Casey's ass.

changed-casey  
Casey suddenly began choking.

steve-scriggins  
"wow, are you okay I didn't mean for you to choke!" Steve pulled out of Casey's mouth, but when Casey fell over he fell on his ass pushing the rest of the dildo up his hole.

changed-casey  
Casey began to cough up cum.  
"ack..."

steve-scriggins  
Casey began to lean forward to take the toy out of his ass, but his knee pressed on the remote that turned on the vibrator, which was still at it's highest setting.

changed-casey  
It began to whirr inside of Casey's ass...  
But it began to vibrate harder and harder...

steve-scriggins  
"well come on, don't forget about our game~" Steve growled as he pushed Casey back on to his cock to finsh blowing him while he thrusted the dildo in and out of his boyfriends ass

changed-casey  
It began to vibrate to the point of which it began to slip out of Steve's hand and shake up the inside of Casey's ass.  
"MMMNGH!!!!"

steve-scriggins  
"oh, god i'm close! you might have won if You weren't so sensitive" Steve grinned and started to stroke his lovers cock and pound the toy in his ass as fast and hard as he could until it slipped out of his hand and went even deeper than the toy itself.

changed-casey  
It began swirling inside of his ass, it was deep in there...

steve-scriggins  
"you gonna cum boy, because i'm c-cumming" he groaned as he came deep in Casey's throat.

changed-casey  
Casey came....  
"Nggh..."  
"I'm... running on empty here..."

steve-scriggins  
"Well you won, you get to do whatever you want to me, you earned it kitten~" said Steven as he crawled over on top of his partner

changed-casey  
"Let's just... sleep for now..."

steve-scriggins  
"Okay kitten" he said wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck

changed-casey  
Casey does so too and begins to purr as they sleep on the bed together...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @steve-scriggins on tumblr and my friend @changed-casey helped me with this quality masterpiece.


End file.
